Three to Tango
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Joint Op with Black Tornado: Nanoha, Hayate and Fate wake up after a party with more than just a nasty hangover. ;D C'mon, you're curious now! You know you are! LOL Read'n Review! That's an order! Oh yeah, rated T for some suggestive themes and F-Bombs.
1. Prologue

**Three to Tango**

**By Major Mike Powell III and Black Tornado**

**Prologue: Sunrise Surprise**

Enforcer Fate tries to remain still during the debriefing of her latest case; the captain had gone into length at how well they worked and how important they were to the TSAB. She can't blame the captain for being so winded. It is, by all means, meant to tell them how much he values them.

The man next to Fate simply watches their captain, a hint of mirth can been seen in his eyes.

"_Calm down girl! You make it feel like you're gonna be pinned to the floor and have your vriginity taken by force,"_ he tells her via telepathy.

"_We're not like that, Koto-san!"_ She rebukes in reply by the same mean. She swears the corners of his lips turn into a nasty smile. Her sudden reprimand to her former teacher means only one thing: she tries to apologise, but it's too late.

"Is there something wrong, Officer Harloawn?" The captain asks. All eyes turn to stare at the red-faced woman.

"N-No! No-nothing wrong, at. All," she manages. Some of her colleagues snicker and the captain represses a chuckle as he continues to debrief them.

Fate doesn't dare to talk back to her senior colleage, not unless she wants him to send her another mental image.

But he still sent her an image anyway: the blonde herself, forced onto a table with her jacket and shirt torn open, revealing a lacy black bra. On top of her is a woman of her same age with reddish-brown hair tied into a side ponytail, their hands locked, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Fate shivers. She sees one of her colleages wink at her and another roll his eyes.

"_Looks like everyone here knows what you're looking forward to tonight!_" Koto says through telepathy. Fate chews her bottom lip, trying very hard not to turn around and punch the guy in the face for humiliating her in front of everyone.

Thankfully the debriefing comes to an end.

Fate marches out the door as quickly as she can, but Koto easily keeps up with her, simply smiling while matching her pace.

"You didn't have to do that!" She growls after they put some distance from the briefing room. Koto chuckles, making Fate wonder at times why her senior teases her like this.

But then again...she should know better; Koto has always loved to tease her ever since he took her under his wing and taught her how to be an Enforcer. Chrono had recommended him back then because he thought it would be better if someone else taught her.

This way Chrono wouldn't be blamed for being either too lenient or too harsh on Fate, not to mention that Chrono himself hasn't got all that much experience, let alone teach another person.

"Come on now Fate, I'm helping you get mentally prepared for your big night!" The blonde tries very hard NOT to hit her former teacher.

He knows which buttons to press just to annoy her.

"Seriously Fate. All of us guys have been wondering: How the HELL did Nanoha not jump you for the last three years?" He asks in a serious tone, despite asking such a stupid question.

"You make it sound like we can't keep our hands to ourselves!" She instantly regrets saying that. Koto's smile grows even wider, having received even more ammo to use against her.

"I distinctively recall Nanoha hugging you, even when you try to pry her off, she just hangs onto you. I DO believe that she did it during your entire fifteen-minute break," Fate tries not to recall that incident.

"Ah well! Either way: make sure you show Nanoha who's boss tonight!" Koto tells Fate before patting her bottom. Fate's face goes red, she swings round and tries to slap him...but her hand is caught by Koto's own, strong one before she could hit him.

"Ok, maybe I went a BIT too far this time," he apologises. The enforcer knows that her colleague's teasing is just his way to say he hopes that her night goes well.

"Are you going back to see your son?" She asks after calming down, wanting to change the subject before she really hits him.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see him after spending nearly half a year cooped up in this ship," Fate can see the longing in his eyes. She can still recall being there when his son was born. Nanoha wanted to hold the baby, but whenever the little boy saw the Ace of Aces' face...he screamed at her.

Koto's wife said that he heard about Nanoha's reputation for blowing up would-be students. Fate's friend simply pouted, saying it wasn't true. Fate joked, saying that when she DID teach him, she'd blow him to the middle of next year for crying at her when he was born.

Nanoha didn't talk with her for that entire week as punishment.

Even when Fate put on the cat-ears headband her friend gave her during her last birthday...Now that she thinks about it...Nanoha DID have a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hey! Having dirty thoughts already?" Koto asks. Fate glared at him.

'_I've GOT to get off this ship or I swear to God, I'm SO gonna hack him in two with Bardiche!'_

* * *

Nanoha whistles a happy tune while writing up class 12B's progress.

Everyone in the office knows the reason for her happy mood: She's been given two weeks leave for New Year's back on Earth. However, they all know the REAL reason: A certain enforcer will also be given leave for the next two weeks.

This made most of her colleagues wonder: will something happen during that time?

Some are making bets as to WHAT will happen during their break.

"Can't wait for your holiday?" A woman asks. Nanoha gives a nod while keeping her eyes on the screen.

"It felt like it was only yesterday when I first started training you, dear. You couldn't even talk to the class without stuttering!" This made Nanoha look at the woman with an annoyed expression. The woman is in her mid-twenties, has brown eyes and matching hair which flows down to her shoulder blades.

She is, by all means, a fine-looking woman. Some of the newer instructors even asked her out on dates a couple of times, but she's turned them all down, claiming to be married.

"Please, not THIS story again!" The redhead begs. Some of the newer instructors perk their ears up. The older woman simply ignores Nanoha's pleas.

"I can still remember the mountain of apology forms you signed off to the unfortunate students you blew up! I think it got so bad that we only assigned the worst, misbehaving classes to you as punishment for them!" Nanoha has turned red with embarrassment while the older woman giggles.

She had tried VERY hard to forget those days...but her superior ALWAYS brings it up.

"Please, Mrs Mizuki! I DON'T want to always hear about those stories whenever you talk to me!" The older woman's lips turn upwards in a devious smile while Nanoha puffs out her cheeks. Her blue eyes narrow.

"Then, what about how YOU first met Mr Mizuki before you married?" Nanoha asks, causing her senior instructor's cheeks to colour; the Ace isn't going to let her senior/teacher make fun of her and get away with it unscathed.

"I recall that when you were my age, you walked off the speech platform and landed on your husband's head. I'm surprised you didn't JUST break his head, but also, didn't kill him by shoving your crotch into his face!" Nanoha half expects Misaki Mizuki to walk away.

Instead, she just laughs.

"You're right! It was the strangest way to meet my husband," despite the snickers from some of the staff, a few of them smile, thinking: it's fate that made them meet in such a strange way.

"Could it be that...you wish Fate was there?" Misaki asks with a raised eyebrow. The reversal made Nanoha turn red with embarrassment, effectively losing the discussion.

She hoped to embarrass her former teacher, for a change.

A mail appears on Nanoha's screen. She sighs with relief at the small break from her teacher's teasing. Upon opening it, she saw an image of Fate on her butt on the floor while rubbing her head, her skirt hiked up to reveal her black panties.

Nanoha pinches the bridge of her nose as she suddenly feels her head begin to spin. Misaki gives an amused look at the picture, and then to Nanoha.

'_There's no one else who would send a picture of Fate...than him.'_

"If you're going to simply pass out from a simple photo, HOW are you going to handle tonight?" Misaki asks cheerfully. The others all burst out laughing at the red-faced Ace.

* * *

After about one more hour of travel, the two aces finally arrive back on earth. They agree to meet up at Suzuka's house in two hours, before heading off to their homes to change clothes and catch on with their families.

Later, Nanoha and Fate meet up at their good friend, Suzuka Tsukimura's mansion. Seeing that this is a formal party, the girls are clad in their best clothes.

The redhead is clad in a gorgeous pink Chinese-style dress with a flower pattern and a slit on the right side and her hair is done in a pair of cute ox-horns tied with pink ribbons.

Fate, on the other hand, is dressed in a black suit, with her hair tied in a low ponytail. Nanoha had managed to persuade Fate into wearing it with a bit teasing and promises, with the help of Lindy, of course.

The door opens and they're greeted by one of Suzuka's maids. She shows them in and guides them into the large ball room, where the party is being held. The two girls walk in to find that all of their classmates have arrived. All of them turn to greet them.

And of course, all the men can't stop staring at them with slack jaws.

Nanoha goes to greet Suzuka while Fate heads to the bar to get them a drink. To the redhead's surprise, she finds Yunno having a nice chat with both Suzuka and Arisa. Yunno waves at her which prompts the other two girls to turn around to see who it is, before waving at her, too.

"You're late," Arisa states bluntly. Suzuka laughs at her friend's blunt statement while Yunno simply shrugs. "Sorry! We were bogged down by our teachers," Nanoha explains. Yunno knows all too well what she means.

He's had the pleasure of meeting both Koto and Misaki. He also recalls how her two friends always try to steer the subject away from them whenever either of the married couple are mentioned.

Nanoha happily talks to them of how her life has been as a combat instructor. When she is asked about Fate, she looks around to find her crush...only to find her surrounded by half of the guys of her former class.

Yunno notices the way Nanoha glares at them.

'_Oh damn. If she didn't have a consciense, I swear she'd Divine Buster them into next week.'_

"Popular as ever," says a man next to Nanoha with an annoyed look. She looks at the security guard dressed in a black suit complete with a pair of black shades and an ear piece.

"Ummm...do I know you?" She asks. The man glances at her with a look of disbelief. He removes the shades briefly to let her see his brown eyes. She then recognises him.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you, Hayato-kun," the young man sighs. He looks back at the others before leaning closer to Nanoha and whispering.

"How many have you gone through?" Hayato pulls back to meet Nanoha's glare. He smiles. "Several, I presume?" She remains silent. "If Fate knew, she would be shocked," he muses. Nanoha tries very hard not to start a fight with the man.

"For your information, I've got MORE control over myself since THEN," he raises an eye brow.

"Heh, I'm sure that's true. Still, I feel sorry for those poor kids, having to deal with a powerhouse teacher for fifteen minutes before being shipped off to the infirmary," Nanoha grinds her teeth in anger.

Suzuka comes along and taps Hayato on the shoulder. She points at Fate with a smile. He looks at Fate and back at his employer. The purple-haired girl continues to point at Fate while smiling.

Seeing little choice, the man walks into the crowd. After a few minutes of chatting, he manages to bring Fate to Nanoha. A few of the men glare daggers at Hayato. Suzuka walks away with a grin on her face. Nanoha feels sorry for Hayato.

"Excuse me girls, I've got some work to do," he tells them before moving away to observe a group of people. Nanoha slips her hand into Fate's, the blonde turning a deep shade of red but not protesting.

"Oh my," someone whispers into Nanoha's ear before blowing into it. She gives a startled cry and turns around to find out who it did it. It turns out to be a girl of similar age to Nanoha, standing on her toes, since she's shorter by a head and has short brown hair, and is wearing a dazzling white dress.

"Don't do that Hayate-chan!" The Ace of Aces cries out. The shorter girl sticks her tongue out before apologizing.

The three walk to the table where the drinks are, each of them drink at least two cups of juice while talking about how work has been for them.

About half an hour later, Nanoha begins to feel dizzy and hot for some reason. When her eyes look at Fate, she can't help but wonder about something.

Led only by instinct, she grabs the blonde woman's hand and drags her upstairs to one of the empty rooms. Once inside, she slams the door shut and locks it.

* * *

Sunlight streams through the open window onto the bed. Nanoha groans as the sunlight manages to shine into her eyes.

Normally, the Ace wouldn't have minded, since she's used to waking up at the crack of dawn, but today is different: Her entire body feels very stiff for some reason, her eyes lids feel like lead when she tries to open them, and to top it all off, she has a serious headache that threatens to make her ask Raising Heart to shoot her with a Divine Buster just to make it go away.

In short: her usual, chirpy morning start didn't go as she would like it to.

With great amount of will power, and a strong stomach, Nanoha pushes herself upright and tries not to groan as her brain screams in agony.

She focuses her eyes on a yellow shape next to her, hoping that if she stares hard enough at one place, she'll be cured of this acursed problem.

While she stares at the yellow shape she begins to think back to last night.

Her memory is fuzzy and she can't remember what she did exactly after Hayate came with her knights. Her concentration is broken when she hears something groaning. The yellow shape she was staring at turns to reveal Fate's sleeping face.

Nanoha blinks a few times, wondering if she's seeing things. But no matter how many times she blinks...Fate remains where she is, sleeping beside her.

The redhead can't help but let her eyes wander down her best friend's body, marvelling at her friend's slender legs that aren't covered by the duvet. Nanoha's eyes travel upwards to the slender hand that clutches onto part of the duvet that covers Fate's womanly assents.

The ace's eyes linger on her friend's fully grown chest, the two marvelous orbs hidden by the duvet tempting Nanoha into removing the cover to stare at them. Nanoha quickly subdues any thoughts of doing such a thing as her eyes travel up to rest upon Fate's face.

Her friend's hair has grown longer since they were young. Whenever they were together, Nanoha would always twirl a strand of the blonde's hair with one of her fingers. Fate never protested to her actions, and she silently thanked her.

It suddenly dawns on Nanoha that she's practically ravaging her friend's body with her eyes.

"And who wouldn't?" She mutters.

Nanoha is just sure that probably every straight man in the Bureou wants to see Fate in her birthday suit.

And right now, she has the luxury many would murder to have.

Many "Why" questions are popping into Nanoha's mind right now, but they are all drowned out by Nanoha, who just drinks the sight of Fate's body.

The redhead can feel blood rushing to her head, effectively causing her headache to get worse. She groans and puts her hand down to her other side...and she feels something warm and soft underneath.

Craning her head slowly so that her hangover doesn't worsen, she looks to her right...and promptly feels her jaw go slack at the sight before her.

Beside her is another girl.

And her hand is resting right on top of said girl's right, perfect womanly asset. Nanoha is too shocked to remove it. Why? Because she recognises this fine female specimen, all thanks to the girl's short brown hair, which has two hair bands tied to two bundles of hair: Two yellow bands tied one above the other, while two red ones tied into a cross.

"Hayate-chan?!" Nanoha asks in shock. She looks at her hand and squeals. She pulls her hand away as if it was on fire. She hears a groan as Fate opens her eyes...before shutting them closed as she is struck by a massive headache. Hayate groans and grabs the duvet cover, turning to her side and pulling the cover along.

"Don't shout so loud!" she whimpers. Nanoha then looks at Fate...and her nose explodes with blood as she now has an unobstructed view of Fate's chest.

'_WTF?!'_

* * *

**Authors Note: well now, lets hear what all you readers think of**

**our joint effort on this one, laugh to death or curse us to death, your choice. BT**

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the characters of MGLN!!!**

**A/N: **Yeah, that was BT. LOL

So! I'm back, and I'm not alone! And of course, this thing HAD to be a NanoHayaFate. I can't help it! I LOEV that pairing! LMAO

So! Are you all ready to see how our beloved Aces pull a "Prototype" and try to remember just what the Hell did they do last night?

Well, except for the whole killing and consuming and marines and Blackwatch and Blacklight virus and stuff. ROFL

Expect the unexpected!

Read'n Review, marines! That's an order, damn it!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost Moments**

Nanoha sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

The sound of rustling clothes being put on heightened the redhead's already-strained nerves. Likewise, the two behind her were as nervous as she was. Little wonder why, after they found themselves in the bed, minus their clothes.

This of course caused a large amount of confusions as they all spoke at once, unable to think clearly how they got to the bed, let alone: did they do IT?

"Nyahahaha," Nanoha laughed nervously, hoping to break the silence. Neither of her friends said anything. A knock at the door caused all three of them to jump.

"Are the three of you awake?" They heard someone call out from behind the door.

Fate is the one who quickly went to the door and unlocked it. Standing at the door are Arisa and Suzuka, wearing a nightgown and nightshirt respectively.

"I hope you guys slept well?" Arisa asked with a knowing smile, the three Aces looked away from her, not knowing what to say to. "I'm sure they were quite tired after yesterday's GAME they played," Suzuka said innocently, despite knowing what the three had been doing.

"What, exactly, happened yesterday night?" Hayate asked. Nanoha and Fate thanked her for speaking on their behalf, too scared that they might start apologising or say some random things to one another.

"Oh dear! You don't remember?" Suzuka asked with a mock look of shock. Arisa shook her head with a look of disappointment. "Can't be helped. They were probably drunk or something," this perked up her friends' attention.

"I thought there weren't any alcoholic drinks?" Nanoha asked. The purple-haired woman nods. "That was the case, but someone spiked the punch," this would probably explain why the three of them have major headaches.

"Don't worry. No-one made a pass at the three of you, not after what Nanoha did to some poor guy," Arisa snickered. The others wondered what could have happened; Suzuka pinches her friend's arm.

"Do you know who spiked the drinks?" Fate asked, wanting to move the subject away from what they did yesterday night.

"Oh yes we do!" The Aces listen to who it might be, Arisa giving them a sour look. "We made sure he doesn't do anything like that again, especially when we gave him over to Hayato-kun for punishment," the blonde girl told them.

The three Aces simply winced at the mental image that passes through their mind of Hayato performing the punishment on some poor guy. Hayato was known for being a street bawler back when they were in high school. One rumour circulated that he beat up an entire gang of ten people on his own, and what's more: he's an avid fan of wrestling; Needless to say, they're imagining Hayato putting the poor guy into a Tombstone Piledriver, or a Boston Crab.

Little wonder the two women had hired Hayato to help with security.

"I'm sure Chrono-kun was as surprised as you are when he learnt the three of you had gone up to one of the rooms for some 'rest'," Fate stared at her friends in shock at the news. None of them knew that Chrono would turn up for the party.

Nanoha looked to see Fate's face turn to a look of fear. Nanoha wondered what could make Fate so fearful of Chrono. A part of her wanted to go and find Chrono and give him a point-blank Starlight Breaker.

"You seem scared of something, Fate?" Arisa asks, Fate tries her best to smile. "What do you mean?"

Everyone in the room knows she's a horrible liar.

"You can't even lie to save your life, Fate-chan," Nanoha giggled, causing the blonde to turn red at how bad her lie was.

"Could it be that you're scared of Chrono-kun teasing you?" Hayate asked.

They all looked at the blonde Enforcer, who tried not to give any hint that they were right...and failing miserably, as her miserable look and the very air around her seemed to turn heavy.

This of course, added another reason for Nanoha to shoot Chrono. "NO-ONE is allowed to tease my Fate-chan, except me!" Of course she completely forgot about Fate's superior, Koto Mizuki.

"Did anything else happen yesterday night?" Hayate asked and tilted her head to a side when Suzuka sighed. "Sorry, but we can't tell you much. We were busy greeting the guests and dealing with one or two business problems."

This didn't help the three Aces in resolving their need to know what happened yesterday night.

"I'm sure if you went and find Yunno, Chrono or even Hayato, they might be able to fill you in," Arisa suggested. They wondered why they didn't think of that in the first place.

"Do you know where they are?" Nanoha asked, having no idea where her friends might be.

"How about we discuss this over breakfast?" Arisa suggested. Suzuka nodded in agreement to the idea.

* * *

"Why was Chrono invited to the party?" Hayate asked while sipping her tea after breakfast. Fate is nibbling on a biscuit while she listens.

"We wanted to thank him for all his help with arranging that trip to Mid-Chila last year," Arisa told them.

None of the Aces could have forgotten how their friends reacted when they got to Mid-Chila; they were amazed at how magic was used there. But what impressed them themost was the mock battle Fate was in against three opponents.

Nanoha couldn't help but look at Fate and feel some desire for the blonde...but when she looked at Hayate, she also felt the same desire. What happened yesterday night was strange.

Yes, she wanted to do it with Fate. But she wanted to have some control of how and when she did it, not when she was drunk.

She wondered if her two friends felt the same, the same confusion and insecurity that they might be more or less than friends now. She quelled that line of thought before she spoke aloud her fears to them.

Suzuka reached out to pour another cup of tea when Arisa snatched her hand. The purple-haired woman looked up surprise, turning to face her friend, only to see Arisa's face very close to hers. Before she could ask what she was doing, the blonde woman pressed her lips against hers.

She didn't even struggle and simply surrendered herself to her lover's hungry lips, feeling liquid being passed from her Arisa's mouth into hers. She tasted the liquid and found it to be tea.

The other three all stared in shock at the sudden display in front of them; Nanoha, who was pouring some milk into her cup, continued to pour despite her cup overflowing.

Her mind recalled a vague image of herself kissing someone fiercely...their lips soft and sweet...the taste was wonderful, until they travelled lower...another pair of lips sucked on her neck, making goose bumps run down her spine.

Hayate's eyes were glued to her two friends, watching the way Suzuka's hand roamed the other girl's body.

This seemed to make her recall one vague scene from yesterday night...Her hands were tied together with something while a pair of hands roamed and squeezed her body...she was protesting with a meek voice...torn between begging for them to stop...or go further... then another pair of hands caressed her cheek softly before joining the other set of hands to torture her.

Fate was just taking a bite out of the biscuit, which went PLOP! as it dropped into her tea. She felt some vague part of her memory return as she watched Suzuka deepen the kiss even more by applying her tongue.

The blonde enforcer could remember her own lips ravaging someone's mouth...the feeling of them trying to struggle against her before giving in...then, the sweet feeling of another pair of lips on her back as they trail of kisses down her back, sending shivers down her spine...the lips she captured began to ravage hers and she let herself be ravaged...

After what seemed like an eternity to the three Aces, the couple finally broke the kiss, a sliver of saliva connecting the two girls' lips. They took a deep breath after their intimate moment.

"Thanks for the tea, dear," Suzuka told the blonde girl. Her girlfriend smiled and poured herself some tea. The other three didn't know what to say and simply sat there.

"Oh yes! Nanoha-chan, I was just told by your parents that your house is being redecorated," Nanoha thought for a moment, trying to recall if her parents told her that. "Ah...I don't remember my parents mentioning it to me."

Arisa sighed. "Of course they'll forget when their daughter comes back," she said in a matter-of-fact way. Nanoha wondered where will she could stay.

'_No way I could stay with Fate-chan...without thinking of...last night...'_.

"Hayate-chan, I have a message from Signum. She'll be borrowing the house for the next two weeks for herself and Shamal," Suzuka told Hayate.

"Can't we stay here for a little longer?" Nanoha asked.

"Sorry, but we'll be leaving the country for a bit. Our parents even arranged for a few meetings to take place here," Suzuka apologised. The Ace of the Sky looked at Fate nervously, then to Hayate. The only place which isn't being used or redecorated was Fate's home.

'_I get a feeling this is gonna be a long week.'_

She sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, BT's in bed right now, so I'll be doin' this alone...

ON YOUR FEET, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were. Now, here I am, with what is most likely my 1º real update of 2010! W00T!

LOL

So! Was this hot'n LOL-sy or what?! LMAO

The journey for NanoHayaFate to bring the puzzle that was Last Night continues! And of course, expect this thing to ooze yuri AW3SOME!-ness. ROFL And if you're all good boys and girls...we might even post an special chapters with girl-on-girl-on-girl steamy, lemony goodness! (Wriggles eyebrows)

Hmmmm...y'know what? How 'bout this?

Once we get 50 REAL reviews (i.e no SPAM such as "good story, keep it up! :D"), we WILL post the lemon after the story is complete, or at some point near the end.

'That sound good?

Now, I think that's enough for now. Y'know the drill! Review review! Go go go go GO!

Look forward to chapter 2!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nuts**

The three girls stood at the front door of Fate's home. They hadn't spoken a word since they left Suzuka's home. None of them knew what to say to the other without feeling awkward; Fate kept fidgeting with the end of her hair, Hayate kept finding something interesting on her hand, while Nanoha kept staring up at the sky.

Fate unlocked the front door and was greeted by Lindy.

"Welcome home Fate-chan,**"** they heard pounding footsteps and saw Fate's familiar in child form round a corner and launch herself at her master. "Fate!" She shouted with her arms open. The blonde caught her familiar and smiled as she proceeded to cuddle her.

The other two simply smiled while Fate patted Arf's head, while answering her familiar's questions of how the party was. Lindy gave a knowing smile at Nanoha and Hayate, "I heard you girls had quite a night!"

Fate gave a nervous glance at her mother. She wondered if Suzuka or even Arisa told her what happened yesterday night.

"Come in before the tea gets cold," they all followed the teal-haired woman as she guided them to the living room, via through the main corridor. Sitting on one of the couches with his back to them, was a familiar blonde boy they all know.

"Yunno-kun?" the Ace of the Sky asked. Upon hearing his name, he glanced back and gave a panicked look for a brief moment. Arf went to the kitchen while the girls sat down. They noticed the young man holding a bag of ice on his crotch.

"What happened to you?" Hayate asked, the other two girls looking just as worried. Yunno chuckled a little bit before groaning from the pain. His voice sounded pretty high-pitched. "I had a...err... accident, that's all!" He replied with a sweat drop. Fate and Hayate accepted his answer without a second thought, but Nanoha didn't.

"Tell us the truth, Yunno-kun," she demands. He hesitated and sweated a bit more. And then, he gave up.

"Someone drop kicked me in the crotch."

All of them winced in sympthay, wondering who would drop-kick the ferret changeling. "Are you worried about them finding out?" Arf asked as she walked in, carrying a tray of biscuits. The young man gave the familiar a sour look.

"What do you mean, Arf?" Fate asked. Hayate looked at how Yunno gave shifty looks to Nanoha. Her eyes then widened.

"No way! Nanoha-chan drop-kicked you?" She exclaimed, making the White Devil give a loud "EH?"

"Wait! Didn't Suzuka-chan mention Nanoha-chan did something to a guy?" Hayate asked. The redhead, meanwhile, was profusely apologizing to the ferret boy.

"Oh my God, Yuuno-kun! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry!" She bowed her head in shame.

"I-It's Ok, Nanoha! Really!" The blonde tried to reassure his long-time friend, waving his free hand. Nanoha looked up with tears in her eyes.

"But...but what if I ruined your chance of having little ferrets in the future?" She cried.

Yuuno, Hayate, Fate only had one single thought...

'_WTF?'_

Arf started rolling on the floor, laughing. Lindy just sipped her tea.

"Why don't you tell them what happened yesterday night?" Arf suggested after she stopped laughing, though some chuckles and giggles still escaped her lips. That seemed to snap the boy and the girls out of their dumbfounded state. Nanoha apologized one more time before sitting down next to Hayate and Fate. Yuuno pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, Ok...so, after Hayate came to the party, you three disappeared into the crowd while I remained with Suzuka and Arisa, discussing about another trip to Mid-Childa." He let the information sink in. He continued. "It was probably half an hour later that I saw Fate. Her suit looked a bit messy with the tie undone and what I'm sure was lipstick on her neck," he gave a snicker to Fate, who turned red at what that meant.

"From the crowd came Nanoha, with a cup in her hand and looking pretty drunk. Hayato took the cup from her and then sniffed it. He didn't let anyone else smell it before he threw it into a trash bin. Fate then suddenly tripped over and ended up sprawled on the ground. I went up to her to help her up, when suddenly, Nanoha went berserk!"

"I was pretty lucky that she didn't use any magic or it would've been pretty ugly. I had my hands full with Fate so I took a step back and fell over someone else and...I accidentally groped Fate. Nanoha went even more berserk!"

The three Aces had a hard time believing Yuuno's words. Sure, they could probably see Nanoha going berserk if someone was to manhandle Fate, but for her to go berserk on the blonde ferret changeling was kind of hard to believe.

Fate crossed her arms protectively over chest with an embarassed look.

"I pulled away from Fate and stood up. That's when I noticed Nanoha jumped at me. I wondered what she was going to do when she landed that drop kick on me. Maybe because she was drunk and used no magic to support her, Nanoha didn't jump vry high nor far, but...well...he foot met my crotch...and I just blacked out from the pain."

This set the brunette on another apology marathon to the point that Yunno had to beg Nanoha to forget it. The others simply couldn't picture it happening...yet the proof was in front of them in the form of Yunno and a bag of ice.

Hayate kept glancing at her two female friends and felt mixed feelings inside her.

Wanting some space, she made up the excuse of helping Lindy, who had gone to the kitchen to make lunch before Yuuno had explained everything. Fate didn't seem to hear her. She was busy trying to keep a straight face at how Nanoha was trying to ask Yuuno's forgiveness.

She found the retired Admiral cooking some fried rice. On the kitchen table were multiple ingredients laid out. Hayate wondered if the older woman would cook a feast for them. "Do you need a hand, Lindy-san?" The short girl asked.

The long-haired woman glanced at Hayate and smiled. "Oh yes, of course! Could you help me cook these dumplings for me?" Hayate proceeded to the other stove with the wok that has some dumplings in them.

"So, how was yesterday night?" The older woman asked.

Hayate wondered what she should say, her memories of the previous night still foggy. "Did you enjoy yesterday night?" Lindy re-phrased her question, keeping her eyes on the food she was cooking. "Yes I did," Hayate automatically replied without even thinking.

"Is that so?" the older woman asked with a twinkle in her eye. Hayate didn't know how to answer. Both her memories of yesterday night and her feelings for Nanoha and Fate are too confusing right now.

She knew that her two friends were head-over-heels in love with each other. _'Hell, they've been for over ten years, I'll bet! But...what do I really feel for them right now...?'_

Lindy saw the distressed look on the brunette's face and her smile faded a bit.

"Are you Ok, Hayate-chan?" She asked after pouring the fried rice into a bowl. Hayate smiled, hoping to hide her unease. "Of course I'm fine!" Lindy shook her head.

"Don't try to hide it, young lady. You're a terrible liar," she puts her hands on the young girls shoulders. "You can tell me what's bothering you, Hayate-chan," she reassuringly told the smaller girl.

Hayate sighed deeply and hung her head low.

"Ok...Ok...perhaps, I might've enjoyed last night...a bit...TOO much." Hayate looked back up with blatant frustration marring her beautiful features. "As a matter of fact..." she started in a low voice.

"I may have had the most AW3SOME night of my life..." she raised her voice. "And I can't. Remember. A damn thing!" she shook from the fear of not being able to remember. It shook her to the very core.

"And now, I CAN'T look at either Nanoha-chan OR Fate-chan in the eye!" She ended up yelling and when she was done, she dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body.

Lindy knelt down before the brunette and hugged her tight.

"Do you like them, Hayate-chan?" Lindy asked after a minute of silent sobs, as the younger girl feared her friends' reactions if they saw her in her broken state. She shakily stood back up and wiped her remaining tears away.

"I...I don't...I just don't know...after last night, I just...don't know, Lindy-san. Sorry for the...uhm...little breakdown. I just had to let out some steam," shereplied, rubbing the back of her head.

Lindy soothingly stroked the young girl's hair. Hayate relaxed in the embrace. She could smell the scent of the woman holding her. _'It's so nice and relaxing...this is a mother's scent.'_

"Have either Fate-chan or Nanoha-chan said anything to you about last night?" Lindy whispered. Hayate shook her head.

"Have you thought that they might be as confused as you are?" The older woman suggested. Hayate didn't understand what Lindy was trying to say. Her two friends hadn't said a word about yesterday night, neither of them could meet her eyes without looking doubtful.

Then...it dawned upon Hayate: they might just have feelings for her.

Lindy felt Hayate begin to shake and for a moment, she thought she was going to cry. Instead...she laughed, the sound filled with pure joy and excitement.

"The answer was right in front of my eyes," Hayate whispers after she calmed down. Lindy let her go and smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" The brunette gave a radiant smile.

"I'll trust them and wait for them to give me an honest answer. If all I do is mop, then I won't be getting anywhere. Moping is only gonna cause even more trouble," Hayate explained cheerfully. Lindy was relieved and happy at seeing Hayate returning to her usual self.

"And what will you do if they just see you as a friend?" She questioned without bad intention. Hayate didn't even falter in answering her. "Then, we'll remain as friends. I may...well, I may love them, but I want what's best for Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan. If we are to share our future together as friends or something more, than...well...so be it."

Lindy smiled widely. _'Hayate-chan sure has matured a lot.' _ She hugged the happy brunette tightly.

"I'm proud of you, Hayate-chan. Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan couldn't possibly ask for a better friend. And..." The teal-haired woman leaned in closer and spoke into Hayate's ear. "You have my approval. I'll be rooting for you, Hayate-chan." She pulled away and giggled at the brunette's beet-red face

"Is there something burning?" They heard Arf ask from the doorway. Lindy squealed and rushed to the smoking frying pan. Arf quickly came to assist her as they tried to rescue the food from being turned into cinders.

Hayate left the kitchen and crept stealthily back to the living room. Both Nanoha and Fate still sat on the sofa that had its back to the kitchen door. Yunno sat on the single sofa, eyeing Hayate.

Neither of the Aces noticed Hayate approach Fate from behind. She extends her hands and made squeezing motions. She got ready...and then pounced on Fate from behind, grabbing her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. Fate shrieked and began squirming and flailing her arms around in utter surprise.

Hayate giggled loudly and squealed about how Fate's chest was probably the most beautiful she had ever seen or groped. Nanoha couldn't help but pout and think...

'_Oh c'mon! My chest is just as pretty!'_

'_Oh really?'_

Nanoha's eyes widened before she let out a cute "Kyaaaaaaaah!" when Hayate pounced on her and proceeded to grope her chest, leaving Fate to gasp and pant for air and fix her clothes in the chest area.

'_Yours are just as beautiful, Nanoha-chan.'_

Nanoha's blush just got even redder by Hayate's tender-sounding thought, though she did feel warmth fill her chest for some reason.

Oh yes, and while all this took place, Lindy and Arf looked on in amusement and the ferret changeling had a nosebleed.

A few minutes later, as they all sat down for lunch, Nanoha asked about Chrono.

"If you're looking for Chrono, he's with Amy. He said something about having a meal at the new restaurant that just opened," Yunno told them in-between mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks, Yunno-kun. Oh, and...well, sorry about the drop kick," Nanoha apologised one last time."

"Do you want to go and find him and ask what happened yesterday night?" Lindy asked the Aces.

All three girls nodded.

They had put together some pieces of the puzzle, but they hoped that Chrono would help them put more pieces into place...

To be continued

...

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! HIGH RANKING OFFICERS ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were.

Now, here we are, keeping this little bugger alive! Err...somehow. :P

So! Like the ending says, everyone's favorite threesome has put together some pieces of the puzzle, but the picture ain't clear yet.

Wanna see how the puzzle comes together? Well, just stick around and see for yourselves! ;D And me and BT talked a bit, and we came up with a deal for you, our dear readers: we receive 50 solid, good reviews and we treat YOU to not 1, but 2! That's right: 2 juicy Neapolitan lemons after the story has ended!

What'cha think of that, eh people? (Wiggles eyebrows) Ya like?

Remember! 50 reviews! That's all we ask. :3

Seeya next time, marines!

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Journey Continues**

Fate felt uneasy as they walked down the street. Lindy had insisted that they go see Chrono to find out what happened yesterday night. They had lunch, bid Lindy goodbye and then went on their way.

Ever since they left the house, Hayate seemed to have changed. Gone was the fear from that morning. Gone were the awkward glances. Hayate was back to her usual, bubbly, wonderful self. Including the touchy feely attitude. Fate was glad that her friend was back to her usual self, but the constant touching did nothing but confuse her.

Nanoha tried her best to keep smiling but the blonde Enforcer could see her friend was forcing herself, obvious by the way the Ace of Aces gave shaky laughs whenever Hayate told a funny joke or the way she avoided eye contact with them.

Both Nanoha and Fate had always been close ever since they first met one another. It still brought a smile to the Enforcer's face to recal how stubborn both of them were; Fate for wanting to complete her Mother's wish and Nanoha for wanting to befriend Fate.

Of course Nanoha's process of "Befriending" someone entailed being hit by her patented - then unperfected - Starlight Breaker. Just recalling that strike still sends shivers down Fate's spine.

Ever since then, they had just kept getting closer and closer.

But now..._'We are acting like total strangers...Nanoha won't even look at me...' _Fate thought sadly.

"Ummm, Nanoha..." Fate began. The redhead glanced in her direction, but kept her eyes away from her own. "What is it Fate-chan?" She asked with a very forced smile. Fate chewed on her bottom lip.

"Nothing," she reluctantly said. The redhead giggled.

Despite the cheery mood she's showing, Fate knew it was all forced. She wished that Nanoha would smile honestly. It just made it harder for her to talk to her friend.

Hayate seemed to read their minds and tried her best to cheer them up.

"Do you know what I like best about Fate-chan?" The blonde didn't pay attention to her friend's question, too demoralized to hear her. She would pay for her lack of awareness as Hayate gave her a sinister look while she held her hands up.

She moved in for the kill...

Everyone in the road turned when they heard a scream.

For a split second, some people thought that someone was injured. When they turned to see what was going on, they saw three girls: a very surprised redhead with a side-ponytail looking in shock at her friends. Next to her was a short-haired brunette with her hands up a long-haired blonde's shirt, her hands groping a set of perfect, beautiful breasts, the blonde screaming her head off, blushing like mad and begging her friend to stop. Hayate giggled.

"Come on! A little skinship helps lighten the mood! Not to mention, it helps these things grow!" Hayate stated almost casually while continuing her assault.

Embarrassed as Hell, Fate tried to ask Nanoha for help, but the redhead just stood there, her eyes wide and...was she drooling?

Her salvation came at last when someone grabbed Hayate by the back of her T-shirt and hauled her effortlessly off of her. "Leaving your guard down for such an embarrassing assault, Testarossa?" A feminine, alto voice spoke up, making Fate's face go scarlet in embarrassment. Hayate looked over her shoulder and saw the Wolkenritter's Swordswoman, Signum. She gave her a cheery smile.

"Oh hey, Signum! Howya doin'? Fancy seeing you here. Aren't you supposed to be at home with Shamal-_sama_?" This got a blush from the pink-haired knight, who merely looked away.

Fate saw what her friend did there: Hayate saw how Signum embarrassed Fate, albeit it was because of Hayate herself, but she quickly turned the tables on Signum. The young woman suspected what kind of relationship Signum and Shamal had. Arisa and Suzuka telling their friends that Signum and Shamal took over the house was quite the giveaway.

Ok, and maybe the sounds of a whip hitting flesh and muffled cries coming from Hayate's basement at night had something to do with those assumptions. She wasn't about to tell that to Fate and Nanoha, though.

Signum put Hayate down and crossed her arms over her chest. The Mistress of the Night Sky smiled like nothing ever happened.

"So, Signum, what'cha doin' here? Where are Vita and Zafira? Where are they staying?" She asked. Signum shrugged off her blush and coughed into her fist.

"Right now, they're at that new arcade that opened last week. It's called "The Crown". Anyway. Mis-I-I mean, Shamal! Sent me to buy us some lunch at the Kwik-e-Mart," Signum looked at Hayate for a moment, and then looked away when she saw Hayate's blue eyes half-closed and her mouth turned into a sideways 3. Fate and Nanoha simply sweat-dropped, feeling left out of the loop. Hayate was then hit by an idea.

"Oh really? Well, how 'bout one of us goes with you to keep you some company, eh?" She looked at her beloved friends, who both sweat-dropped and gave her a confused "Huh?". Hayate's gaze landed on Fate. "Fate-chan! You just volunteered! Now, off you go with Signum! Don't worry 'bout Nanoha-chan and I. We'll go look for Vita-chan and Zafira. What'cha think, Nanoha-chan? How 'bout shooting some baddies and blowing stuff up in _Metal Slug 3_ at The Crown, eh?"

Signum, Fate and Nanoha just looked at Hayate in confusion. Hayate frowned and clapped her hands together several times.

"Well, c'mon, ladies! Signum, Fate-chan, chip chip! Go! Nanoha-chan, we're moving out!" She playfully pushed Signum and Fate together and then forward. They nodded dumbly and walked ahead. Nanoha just let out a "huh?" and Hayate facepalmed. She then walked over to her, reached both hands out and groped her ass.

Nanoha let out an adorable squeal and jumped in surprise, her cheeks ablaze and her face scrunged up in embarrassment.

"H-Hayate-chan! What the Hell? Mou!" She cried out and pouted cutely, bringing her hands to her abused behind. The blue-eyed vixen simply winked at her and stuck her tongue out. She then took Nanoha's hand and began to pull her along.

"C'mon, Nanoha-chan! Time's precious! Double so these days!" She laughed cheerfully and walked on with happy strides.

Nanoha looked at her friend in confusion, and after a couple of seconds, Hayate looked back at the redhead and gave her a beautiful smile, her deep blue eyes glimmering with happiness and...something else, something Nanoha knew she herself had when she looked at Fate eversince they called each other by their names.

Nanoha's lips suddenly found themselves curving upwards into a wide smile, and her hand, which was encased in Hayate's, gently squeezed back.

To be continued...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: **ON YOUR FEET MARINES, OFFICERS ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

So, what the crap is this?

An update?

Le Gaspe! :O

LOL Yeah, so me and BT FINALLY got off of our asses and got to work. He pumped out the first half of thishere chapter, and I typed out the rest. I still think BT did the best part. He started this chapter. :3

Now, I know, I know, this was pretty damn short compared to the previous chapters, but blame me for wanting to pump out a chapter fast. LMAO We need to know if you fans still LOEV this li'l piece, and remember! 50 reviews and you get 2 juicy, threesomey lemons!

That's right: I just made up a word! W00T!

Now, we only hope you had a good laugh at whatever parts you thought were funny, and also, I hope you tell us in your reviews if you caught onto the references we tossed into the mix! ;D The one who gets them all gets a cake! ^O^ Just a hint: there are 4 anime/videogame references! ;3

Ok, so now we'll cut this authors' note short before it becomes longer than the chapter itself. :P

Review Review, people! That's an order!

Look forward to the next chapter!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shopping and Fate's Confusion.**

Fate looked at the list that Signum gave her, looking at the row of shelves next to her as she and the pink-haired woman moved through the Kwik-E-Mart.

"We're nearly done," Signum told her blonde companion while wheeling the trolley that contained the food items.

"I hope you're not letting Shamal cook tonight's meal," Fate tells her rival seriously and Signum understood clearly: Shamal may be the best doctor in the TSAB, but her cooking skills are exactly the opposite. Fate once ate a cookie made by Shamal and to this day, the mere thought of what happened after that makes the red-eyed girl shiver.

Yes, Shamal's cooking improved to the level her food was actually edible...barely, yet Fate still refused to eat anything the short-haired blonde came up with, afraid that if she did, she would have to get her stomach pumped.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking, Fate-chan~?" The fine hairs on the back of the Enforcer's neck rose up when she heard that soft, eerily sweet voice and all the color drained from Signum's face and hair.

'_Wait...her__hair?__WTF?__'_ Fate thought in bewilderment.

The two women turned around to find Shamal standing behind them with a bright smile...the kind that she gave Signum before she-

"W-Why are you here, Shamal?" Fate asked with a forced smile. Alright, so she was terrified right now, fearing Shamal would shove a spoonful of her cooking into her mouth and make her eat it. Signum, on the other hand hope that Shamal wouldn't take it out on her when they have their "private" time once they get home.

"I came here to tell you that the two last two items won't be necessary," Fate swore Shamal flashed an evil smile at Signum for a brief moment.

And the girl had a certain feeling that her pink-haired rival wouldn't get any sleep tonight...and the rest of the week.

"Couldn't you have called me?" The swordswoman protested, hoping to lessen her punishment at Shamal's hands...until Shamal dug into her pocket for a moment and pulled out a silver flip mobile phone.

"You mean this~?" The Knight of the Lake asked. Signum gulped.

"Where are Nanoha-chan and Hayate-chan?" Shamal suddenly turned to Fate, whose wine-red eyes took on a distant look. Both Knights picked up the look, knowing there was something wrong.

"She's gone to the Crown Arcade with Hayate," the Wolkenritter doctor looked at her leader for more detail, the pink-haired woman shaking her head in response.

"Did you have a fight with Nanoha-chan?" Shamal asked, both Belkan Kights wanting to help Fate. The tune of Hokago Tea Time, "Light and Fluffy Time" suddenly began to ring from within Fate's pocket.

"Oh, hang on. My phone is ringing..." She dodged the question and answered her phone, Shamal's face adopting a worried expression and Signum remaining stoic. They shared a look while Fate spoke with her mother, Lindy, as she said her name aloud after answering her phone.

After a few more minutes of talking, she ended the call and told the two Knights that she needed to buy some meat for Arf. She left and walked to another isle before they could question her further. She returned shortly after with the item she needed and they headed to the counter, where a Hindu man welcomed them with a smile.

They paid for the groceries and headed off to the Crown Arcade to meet up with Nanoha, Hayate, Vita and Zafira.

Fate felt bad for dodging Shamal's question, but she needed a little time before she could answer, as well as her own...

'_Do__I__still__love__Nanoha,__even__after__she...WE...more__than__likely__slept__with__Hayate...?__Do__I__still__love__her...or__Hayate?__Can...can__I__love__BOTH__of__them?__Is__that__even__possible?__'_

To be Continued

_-Three to Tango-_

**A/N:**HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICERS ON DECK!

BOO!

LOL

Hey there, people! We are Major Mike Powell III and Black Tornado with a tiny li'l chapter to get you guys by till next chapter. I finally broke a HELLACIOUS writer's block which has been driving me INSANE for the last...I dunno. Like...3 months or so! T_T

I wrote a co-op fic with GrimGrave and it's a "Soul Calibur" one-shot, so go read it after you review this little nugget, ya hear me?

Ok, enough shameless plugs. LMAO

Now, you must know that this little chapter was done entirely by BT. He sent me this like, ages ago, yet I didn't bring myself to proof-read it for pure lazyness and I was supposed to add the part I wrote...yet I didn't 'cuz I'm lazy. (Godzilla Facepalm)

Everyone: I'm SORRY! T_T (Bows)

So! All credit goes to BT on this one, 'k?

And W00H00! We're at 40 reviews now! And to Aleksei Voken...Nope. You'll get 2 lemons and 2 lemons ONLY once we hit the 50 Review Barrier, Ok? Just be patient, marine!

So, I think that's it for now. Expect to be entertained in the next chapter...whenever it comes out! ROFL

_Semper-Fi!_Carry on!


End file.
